callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Exo Survival
Exo Survival is a cooperative game mode featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It can be played in online or local. It is a round based survival gametype that goes indefinitely until the players are all defeated. The game mode consists of 25 rounds of increasingly more powerful enemies. At each 25th round, the rounds are reset, or "flipped" as it is called in-game, but the difficulty is permanently increased. However, the players retain their upgrades, abilities, perks and weapons through the flip. Up to four players are pitted against waves of computer-controlled enemies, similar to Survival Mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Safeguard mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Gameplay can be considered more arcade-like compared to the single-player campaign, as players can survive more damage and will be pitted against tougher, more agile enemies, some of whom have a variety of special abilities. Players upgrade their weapons and exo suits at predetermined locations on the map, which requires points that are earned as the game progresses. Additionally, supply drops will periodically be dropped onto the map, from which the player can obtain Perks or Scorestreak attacks. When a player plays by themselves, they also receive something similar to Self Revive from past games, where the player revives themselves and uses a pistol to attack enemies. In Private Match, the player can also select the difficulty as well as the map. The three difficulties are Regular, Hardened and Veteran. Also, the maps are divided into four tiers. Classes *The Light class has low health and damage. They have fast movement to compensate for this, as well as the ability to boost-dash. They have a UAV as their standard scorestreak and start with a KF5 and an Atlas 45 with Extended Magazines. They can only buy Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles and Pistols until they acquire the perk Weapons Free. *The Specialist class has balanced health, damage and movement. They have a Sentry upgraded Remote Turret. They start with a Tac-19 and a PDW. They can only buy Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Pistols until they acquire Weapons Free. *The Heavy class has High health and Damage with slow movement. Their scorestreak is an XS1 Goliath. They start with an EM1 and an MP-443 Grach that has Extended Magazines. They can only buy Heavy Weapons and Pistols until they acquire Weapons Free. As well as the weapons mentioned above that the player gets, they also get 4 Frag grenades. Armories Similarly to Survival Mode from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, players can purchase new items and upgrades from two different armories at predetermined locations on the map. The weapon armory, marked by a blue gun as its world icon, contains new weapons for the players to buy and attachments for them, as well as Exo Launchers. The Exo armory, marked by a blue Exo, is for upgrades to the player's Exoskeleton and to scorestreaks. The player can purchase new Exo Abilities, upgrades to scorestreaks, stat upgrades (Weapon Proficiency, Armor, etc.), and change their class. Upgrades and other things purchased are not kept after the match, meaning the player will have to buy the items again. Stat upgrades have a significant effect on players' ability to survive and deal out damage; at Weapon Proficiency 5 (out of 10), players will deal out about twice as much damage as they would at Weapon Proficiency 1. New items are purchased using "Upgrade Points" earned from completing rounds and objectives. Also, most items are locked until certain rounds. There is a limited number of attachments in Exo Survival compared to multiplayer mode, as well as some differences on attachment compatibility: *The Bal-27 and HBRa3 can equip Rapid Fire, while the Pytaek and XMG cannot. *The submachine guns and the MK14 cannot equip a foregrip. *The Atlas 20mm can equip a Variable Zoom Scope. Note: aside from optics, a maximum of 4 "Weapon Attachments" (3 for the Ameli) can be mounted to a weapon (consequently total 5 attachments overall). Maps The maps are divided into four tiers: Tier 1 *Ascend *Bio Lab *Retreat *Detroit Tier 2 *Horizon *Comeback *Instinct *Terrace Tier 3 *Greenband *Recovery *Solar *Defender Tier 4 *Riot Objective Rounds In addition to the regular survival rounds, in which the sole objective is to eliminate all enemies, every third round is an objective round in which the players must accomplish an objective within a set period of time. Fulfilling an objective round grants additional upgrade points and increases the support drop meter. However, if an objective round is failed, the players are punished by map events that favor the enemy team, and if the wave is completed during that time, the next wave is automatically started with not enough delay for players to ready themselves. Objective rounds include: *Defend Position: Players must defend a specified position on the map by killing 10 enemies attempting to take the position, before the timer runs out. *Defuse Bombs: Players must defuse three EMP bombs which are scattered across the map. Defusing a bomb requires about two to three seconds, during which the player is unable to move and is vulnerable to attack. *Gather Dog Tags: Players must gather up to 20 dog tags which are scattered across the map. *Gather Intel: Players must gather three pieces of intel. Some enemies will drop intel when they are killed; the intel must be interacted with manually for the player to collect it. Punishments for failing an objective round include: *Enemy beam turrets appearing scattered around the map. *Smoke bombs periodically detonating around the map, creating enemy-concealing smoke. *Enemies release toxic Manticore spores when killed. *The enemies use the System Hack on players. *The player's primary weapons jam for a short time, forcing them to use the Atlas 45. * Enemy nano swarm strikes periodically hit the map. Support Drops Support Drops are Orbital Care Packages that are dropped throughout Exo Survival matches. They either contain Perks or Scorestreaks for the player to select from. If the player chooses not to take any perk or scorestreak from a support drop, they will be given one upgrade point instead. A maximum of 4 scorestreaks can be stacked by the player (they can be the same ones). Should this happen, then each following support drop will always always be a perk (or vice-versa, if the 9 perks are received first). If all these items are stacked by the player, then each support drop will give them 2 upgrade points (ironically, if the player chooses to cancel the reward selection in this case, then they will be given only one upgrade point). Perks *Unlimited Sprint *Overcharged *Danger Close *Fast Hands *Flak Jacket *Gung-Ho *Hardline *Toughness *Weapons Free Scorestreaks *UAV *Missile Strike *Bombing Run *XS1 Goliath *XS1 Vulcan *Remote Turret *Warbird *Aerial Assault Drone Enemies Players will face a variety of enemy Atlas soldiers equipped with exo-suits, with later waves containing tougher, better equipped enemies. Unlike enemies in the single player campaign, enemies in Exo Survival can use their exo-suit's boost dodge ability to dodge the player's gunfire. They will also use boost jump to reach high platforms. Most enemies can also deploy grenades from a wrist-mounted launcher similar to the one used by the player. Overall, enemy behavior in Exo Survival is very similar to that of multiplayer bots; enemies will even regenerate their health if they do not receive damage for several seconds. In addition to regular enemies, players will also fight enemy dogs, drones, and A.S.T.s. Enemies appearing in Exo Survival mode include: *Grunt: A low-level Atlas soldier wearing a blue light armor vest over a t-shirt and pants. They are equipped with Bulldog shotguns, seldom use their dodge ability, and can be killed with a couple bullets from any automatic weapon. They appear in the early rounds, and by Round 4 will be replaced by Gunners. When the map is flipped after the first 25 rounds, they gain Tac-19 shotguns as well as the Exo Shield ability. *Gunner: A moderately equipped Atlas soldier wearing a tan combat vest and limb protector pads over grey fatigues. They wield the KF5 submachine gun, are more skilled at using their dodge ability, and have about twice as much health compared to Grunts. A Gunner's health is about the same as that of an opponent in multiplayer. They begin appearing in Round 3, and by Round 4 will serve as the primary opponents for the next several rounds, but are eventually replaced by Assault enemies. *Assault: A well-equipped Atlas soldier wearing black combat armor over a black uniform, with a black balaclava. They are equipped with Bal-27 assault rifles, have twice as much health as Gunners, and are very skilled at using their dodge ability to evade players' gunfire. They serve as the main enemies in the later rounds, but are replaced by Elites in the last few rounds. When the map is flipped, they will start using Stun Grenades. *Cloaked: An Assault soldier equipped with the Cloak module for their exo-suits. *Elite: An elite Atlas soldier wearing green combat armor over grey camouflage fatigues, with a green beret. They carry IMR advanced assault rifles, are very skilled at dodging, and have about 30% to 40% more health compared to Assaults. Instead of frag grenades, they throw EMP grenades which will temporarily shut down the player's exo suit systems. They replace the Assault soldiers as the primary enemies in rounds 21 to 23. *Beamer: An Atlas soldier wearing full-body red metal armor with a full visor helmet. Their health is comparable to Assault soldiers, although marginally lower, and they are equipped with EM1 beam rifles instead of conventional weaponry. Initially only a few appear in each wave alongside Assault soldiers, but they increase in frequency in later rounds. *Heavy Beamer: An Atlas soldier wearing heavy, full-body red metal armor and a full visor combat helmet, similar in appearance to the red-armored Atlas elite soldiers encountered in the single-player campaign. They are very well armored, being the most durable enemies in Exo Survival other than the A.S.T.s, with about 50% more health than Assault soldiers. They are equipped with EM1 beam rifles. Initially only a few appear in each wave alongside Assault soldiers, but they increase in frequency in later rounds. *EPM3: An Atlas soldier wearing a black combat vest over short-sleeve black fatigues as well as an electronic visor. Their health is identical to an Elite's, and they are equipped with an EPM3 energy weapon. They only appear in specific rounds, and usually only one or two appear in a single round. *Drone Handler: An Atlas soldier wearing combat armor over a short-sleeved uniform, as well as an open-face combat helmet with goggles. Drone handlers can survive as much damage as an Assault soldier, and dual-wield a pair of XMG machine guns mounted on their exo-suit; they have the ability to deploy a suicide drone that seeks out the player and detonates when nearby. They are very rare; usually only one ever appears in a full 25 round game, and he may not even appear at all. *Launcher: An Atlas soldier wearing orange and dark grey combat armor and a combat helmet with a T-shaped glass visor. They are equipped with a MDL grenade launcher. Like EPM3 soldiers, their health is identical to that of an Elite. They can also deploy suicide drones, similar to a Drone Handler. They are quite rare; they only appear in a couple rounds, and usually only one appears in a single round. *Doberman: A Doberman attack dog that attacks by biting. Their health is identical to that of a Grunt. Unlike dogs from previous Call of Duty games, they cannot tackle the player. *Drone: An attack drone armed with an automatic weapon. They are lightly armored and can be destroyed with one or two bullets from any automatic weapon. They first appear in round 5, and three to five will usually appear in most subsequent rounds. They are automatically highlighted on the mini-map, even without the use of a UAV. *EM Drone: An attack drone armed with an EM beam weapon. They are more heavily armored than regular Drones and can withstand multiple hits. They replace the regular Drones in the later rounds. They are automatically highlighted on the mini-map, even without the use of a UAV. On some occasions during later rounds, players will encounter a very well armored EM drone (withstanding even more damage than an A.S.T.). *A.S.T.: A suit of A.S.T. power armor that appears as a "boss" enemy in rounds 10, round 20, and rounds 24 and 25. Usually only one A.S.T. appears per round in solo play (two per round in rounds 24 and 25), while one will appear in co-op. They are equipped with a minigun cannon, and can also deploy a homing suicide drone. A.S.T.s are very well armored and can withstand about four to five full magazines of fire from most automatic weapons; the EM1 heavy weapon is very effective against them, as a full prolonged fire before overheating can destroy them. *Zombies: They appear in the bonus round (round 11) on the final Exo Survival map, Riot, created by an Atlas Manticore bio-weapon strike. All zombies are fast zombies, and some are equipped with exo-suits. Achievements/Trophies *'Exo Survivor' (10 /Bronze ): Successfully complete the Exo Survival bonus wave on Riot. *'Exo Survival Veteran' (10 /Bronze ): Complete fifty Exo Survival matches. *'Class Warfare' (10 /Bronze ): Play 30 minutes with each class. *'Exo Flip' (10 /Bronze ): Flip a map. *'Flip Flop' (30 /Bronze ): Flip a map twice. Gallery Exo Survival Gameplay 14 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 13 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 12 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 11 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 10 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 9 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 8 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 7 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 5 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 6 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 4 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 3 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay 2 AW.png Exo Survival Gameplay AW.png Zombies AW.png|Zombies in the distance. Notes *Progressing through all tiers in Exo Survival grants the players zombie gear customization for Multiplayer mode. *Like the Extinction mode from Ghosts, the game does not pause when using the pause menu, even in solo play. *The player will recieve their currently selected Operator from multiplayer as their character model. **Also, the player's weapon will have their currently selected emblem on it from multiplayer. Videos File:'Exo Survival' Co-op Mode Revealed in New Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival